


Beloved Pet

by chase_acow



Category: SG-1 Cam/Dan
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron likes to be tied up.  It's a good thing that Daniel likes to be the one to tie Cam up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Pet

_**Fic(ish): Beloved Pet**_  
Title: Beloved Pet  
Fandom: SG-1 Cam/Dan  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Cameron likes to be tied up. It's a good thing that Daniel likes to be the one to tie Cam up.  
Prompt: leather  
A/N: for [](http://lissaknight.livejournal.com/profile)[**lissaknight**](http://lissaknight.livejournal.com/) because bad days suck. Thankfully we have fictional characters to play with that will make us feel better!

Cameron lifted his head and flexed his neck, enjoying the feeling of leather constricting around his throat. The collar was an older one, well worn, and Cameron’s favorite because it was the first the Daniel had ever bought him. It was soft and simple, the etching that they had agreed on was fading with use and sweat.

Stretched out over their bed, ties held Cameron firmly in place his wrists bound together above his head. Sometimes Daniel would tie him face down and attach the ankle restraints to either corner at the foot of the bed, but not today. Today Daniel stood to one side, watching as Cameron worked up a sheen of sweat across his naked body and his cock rose and filled inch by inch just from the feel of Daniel’s eyes.

The first time had been a surprise for the both of them. A mission had gone badly and ended with Cameron bound and held hostage by the smugglers they were trying to shut down. Daniel had creeped into the complex through a window and then into the prison cells while Teal’c, Sam, and SG-7 had created a diversion.

His hands had scrambled over Cameron’s body trying to untie the knots that were too tight and held Cameron completely immobile. A moan had escaped Cameron’s lips that had nothing to do with the blow he’d sustained to the back of his head. Daniel had paused for a moment, just looking at Cameron who embarrassedly looked away. Abandoning his attempt to untie Cameron, Daniel made short work of his and Cameron’s trousers, jerking them both off, fast and hard.

They escaped and Daniel began an immediate campaign to see if their bondage play was just a one-time shot. Collars, ropes, and handcuffs became the norm as Cameron began to enjoy orgasms that made him see stars from the very depths of the SGC. Daniel never really asked him about it since he enjoyed the play too; enjoyed having control over whether Cameron came for him on hands and knees or not.

Daniel finally tipped his head and walked to the end of the bed, pushing Cameron’s legs apart, and kneeling in between, his hands ghosting up and down the outside of Cameron’s thighs. “Lift up,” he said, sliding his hands underneath and helping Cameron to pull his knees up toward his chest. “Now stay there for a sec.”

Muscles burned as Cameron tried to remain motionless, his arms flexed and abs quivering with the effort. He closed his eyes, and bit lightly at his tongue to distract himself from the pain. A finger suddenly pushed inside him and he jumped with surprise, barely managing to keep his legs up as he lifted his head to see what Daniel was doing.

Using more lube then was probably necessary, Daniel added a second finger not moving them, just keeping them in place as he locked eyes with Cameron. His cock was fully hard now, leaking just the slightest amount of pre-come, and Cameron had to bite his lip harder to keep from making a sound. The cuffs around his wrists rubbed as he pulled on them slightly, just to remind himself they were there.

Finally Daniel removed his fingers and shifted up to take the weight of Cameron’s legs onto his shoulders, letting Cameron sink back into the bed in relief. That relief was short lived, however, as Daniel positioned his cock at Cameron’s hole and started to push in with an antagonizing slow speed. Cameron couldn’t help but whimper softly as he squirmed, tightening his legs to try and get Daniel to go faster, but if anything Daniel slowed more.

Smiling, Daniel moved forward on his knees, tilting Cameron’s hips up until his legs were angled nearly straight up. His grip on Cameron’s legs didn’t falter as Daniel began thrusting in earnest, his cock striking at Cameron’s prostrate on each pass. Cameron blissed out, hips bucking wildly trying to meet with Daniel, while his hands scrabbled for something to hold onto to take the pressure off his wrists.

Neither one could last long like that and Cameron came first crying out wordlessly and shooting his come all over his chest. Daniel followed soon after, slumping over Cameron’s legs after a final thrust as he struggled through his own orgasm. Gently letting Cameron’s legs down to the bed, Daniel climbed up to release the cuffs and massage down Cameron’s sore arms. Cameron smiled sleepily, not opening his eyes as Daniel ruffled his hair, and turned his face into Daniel’s large palm placing a sweet kiss in the middle.


End file.
